


Just Can't Look Away

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: I would luv to read a story where Erica watches the footage of Franky meeting with her Dad in the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Look Away

Erica didn't pretend to understand Franky's issues with her parents, she only knew from what little Franky had given away that her dad, this Alan Doyle, had walked out on her when she was only a kid. That her mother hadn't taken care of her, addiction problems from the sounds of it, and that she entered the foster system when she was only nine years old and then bounced from home to home. Enough to make anyone troubled. Erica couldn't pretend she hadn't spent hours trying to psycho-analyse the prisoner; it was obvious that the root of her anger and control issues stemmed from her childhood. 

She watched Alan on the camera sitting there nervously waiting for his daughter. Who knows how long since they had seen other? Who knew what he was thinking, or expecting to be met with? Erica didn't know what his objective was or Franky's, for that matter, in agreeing to see him after expressing so much anger towards him. She had to remind herself to breathe as Franky entered the room, taking that same position in the chair that Erica was so used to; defiant, casual but with a little more of a guard up on this occasion. The two talked for a while, and Erica wished she knew what they were saying. Franky looked calm, but Erica knew the prisoner well enough to know that meant nothing.

She was right. In a flash, Franky was up and yelling at her dad, slamming her fist into the glass over and over. Erica put her face in her hands, forcing herself to look back up at what was going on. She knew she'd been right to put them in a box visit; at least she had got something right. She had the officers on guard outside the door, naturally, but before she could react, Franky seemed to calm down, deliver one last, seemingly scathing line, and leave the room.

Erica watched Alan sit there for a moment, run a hand over his face and pull a face that Erica had seen a thousand times on Franky when she was pretending she was fine but the hurt shone through. He sighed, standing up reluctantly and leaving.

Erica left the surveillance room and walked out into the hall, making her way down to intercept Franky, she moved fast enough that she caught the prisoner before she had made her way back to the unit.  
"Franky, how did it go?" she asked, as though she hadn't watched the whole thing.  
Franky shrugged, "All good," she said casually.  
What else did Erica expect really? An honest answer? She nodded, "Will you see him again?" she prompted.  
Franky laughed bitterly, "I've got a family in here, I don't need that prick," she said, defiant as ever before turning on her heel and walking back to the unit.


End file.
